dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pirates Who Dont do anything a Veggietales movie
The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie is a 2008 American computer-animated family adventure comedy film directed by Mike Nawrocki and written by Phil Vischer. Produced by Big Idea, Inc. and Starz Animation, it is the second film featuring characters from the VeggieTales video series, and was also the first theatrically released computer-animated film to be distributed by Universal Pictures, who would later gain ownership of the VeggieTales franchise through the 2016 acquisition of DreamWorks Animation. Plot After attacking and boarding one of the Kingdom of Monterria's ships, the pirate Robert The Terrible captures the Prince Alexander and sends his men in search of Princess Eloise. Eluding the pirates, Eloise and her servant Willory (Archibald Asparagus) emerge and send a device that the king made, called a "Helpseeker," to find heroes to save Alexander. In modern times, three misfits: the "yes man" George (Pa Grape), the lazy Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt), and the timid Elliot (Larry the Cucumber) are employees at a dinner theater. Although they want to be seen as heroes by their loved ones, as lowly cabin boys they think their dream is unattainable. After wrecking the show, they are fired and thrown into the alley, where the Helpseeker transports them to Monterria. Meeting Eloise and Willory, the group sets off to Jolly Joe's Tavern where they learn that Robert has kidnapped the prince in the hopes of exacting revenge on the king. Setting sail in search of the whereabouts of Robert's hideout, Robert's men capture Eloise and Willory. The trio pursue the pirates, but not before running from living cheese curls (which results in Sedgewick overcoming his laziness) and a family of rock monsters. Arriving at a hidden bay outside of Robert's fortress, the trio are attacked by a giant serpent. However, Elliot realizes the guardian is actually a mechanical device and is able to shut the machine down from inside and save his friends. Once inside Robert's fortress, George, Sedgewick, and Elliot rescue the prince and princess but are confronted by Robert. Finding his self-respect, George uses a chandelier to knock Robert down and the group escapes through the fortress's cistern with Robert in hot pursuit. Back in the bay, Robert's ship opens fire on the group's small boat, but the king arrives, sinks Robert's ship and rescues the group. After receiving medals from the king, the Helpseeker returns Elliot, George, and Sedgewick to the restaurant. Unbeknownst to them, Robert has stowed away on their trip back and attacks the dinner theater set and Sir Frederick, mistaking him for George. In a final showdown, the trio defeats Robert and sends him back to his own time. The audience cheers wildly as they earn the respect they had desired. Offered a second chance to be in the show, Elliot, George, and Sedgewick refuse and leave to pursue adventure elsewhere as the Helpseeker blinks once again. Castedit Phil Vischer - George (Pa Grape) / Sedgewick (Mr. Lunt) / Willory (Archibald Asparagus) / Sir Frederick (Jimmy Gourd) / Mr. Hibbing (Mr. Nezzer) / Pirate at Jolly Joe's (Phillipe the French Pea) / Bob the Tomato / Additional Voices Mike Nawrocki - Elliot (Larry the Cucumber) / Pirate at Jolly Joe's (Jean-Claude the French Pea) / Rock Monster Dad / Additional Voices Cam Clarke - Robert the Terrible / The King Yuri Lowenthal - Prince Alexander Laura Gerow - Princess Eloise Alan Lee - Blind Man / One-Eyed Louie Tim Hodge - Jolly Joe (Charlie Pincher) / King's Ship Officer Megan Murphy - Jolly Joe's Wife (Madame Blueberry) Cydney Trent - Bernadette (Petunia Rhubarb) Keri Pisapia - Ellen Sondra Morton Chaffin - Caroline Drake Lyle - George Jr. / Rock Monster Boy Ally Nawrocki - Lucy / Rock Monster Girl Jim Poole - Pirate at Jolly Joe's (Scooter Carrot) Joe Spadford - Jacob Lewis / Additional Voices Brian Roberts - Additional Voices Andy Youssi - Additional Voices John Wahba - Additional Voices Productionedit Phil Vischer completed the script for this film in 2002 (before Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl was released). But because of the bankruptcy and buyout of assets of Big Idea Productions, the film wasn't able to start production until late 2005. The animation was done by Starz Animation in Canada in associates with Big Idea, Inc. in America. Category:2008 films Category:Movies Category:Non-DreamWorks Category:Dreamworks Classics